warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktail
|pastaffie = Rogue, Loner |namest = Kit: Loner: Rogue: Leader: |namesl = Unknown Darktail Darktail Darktail |livebooks =''Hawkwing's Journey, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Darktail is a tattered, muscular, glossy, white tom with black spots around his blue eyes, and a long black tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :Darktail first appears in the book when Hawkwing is grieving for his brother, Duskpaw. Darktail asks if Hawkwing is a Clan cat. Darktail then learns that Hawkwing's brother died in the fire and is sorry for his loss. Darktail also claims that he was next to the fire. He asks if he could get treated by one of SkyClan's medicine cats. After a bit of thinking, Hawkwing agrees, and goes to fetch Echosong. While eating his herbs, he says he lived near other Clan-like cats and then mentions ThunderClan. Hawkwing then thinks he is part of the prophecy. He asks for Echosong to go fetch Leafstar. After a little talk, Leafstar politely invites Darktail into the camp. After Darktail tells the Clan about the other clans, they get excited, and Leafstar decides to send a quest to try and find the other clans. The quest is made up of Hawkwing, Billystorm, Pebblepaw, and Blossomheart. Darktail wants to go, but he is held behind by Echosong because she says Darktail is unfit to travel. :After the quest fails when badgers attack the group and kill Billystorm, the remaining cats return to the gorge. When they come back, they blame Darktail for lying that the badger den was abandoned. Leafstar adds that he fought bravely when raccoons attacked the camp a few days ago. Darktail says he feels sorry that he messed up the directions and got Billystorm killed. Hawkwing starts to turn against Darktail, and Leafstar has to step in. She says that Darktail made a mistake and only Hawkwing disagrees. Hawkwing starts to lose control over his yelling, and Leafstar confides him to searching through the herb stores. The next day, Darktail walks into the medicine cat den while Hawkwing is sifting through the stores and says that sooner or later, his pain and anger will calm down. Hawkwing asks how he knows anything about pain, and after a bit Darktail tells him that he had a friend who he grew up with and played with. One leaf-bare, when prey was very scarce, his friend grew weaker, and weaker, and he eventually died. Hawkwing feels sorry for his loss. He then says his friend would still be alive if they were in a Clan because he observed that everyone in SkyClan takes care of each other. He then volunteers to lead a NEW quest. Hawkwing asks how SkyClan would trust him because he almost killed everyone on the LAST quest. Darktail says that if something attacks, that he will put HIMSELF in danger. He also says he has met a cat named Rain and that Rain was going to join the quest and provide guidance. : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :When Alderpaw and the questing cats come to the gorge, they are met by a patrol led by Rain, who says that they should come and speak to their leader. The Clan cats arrive at the camp, and are led to a pile of rocks where a strong, muscular tom surveys the newcomers with shining blue eyes as sunlight gleams on his glossy pelt. Alderpaw can imagine the cat perched up on the rocks to call a Clan meeting, but he is horrified as he realizes that the white tom isn't the Clan leader he saw in his vision. :The tom rises to his paws with a sneering look on his face, and asks Rain who they are and if they were lost kitties. Alderpaw's Clanmates begin to bristle at the insult, but he warns them not to prove the SkyClan cats. Rain greets the tom as Darktail, explaining that they are strangers from far away who are looking for SkyClan. Alderpaw is bewildered as he thinks of how the leader is called Dark''tail, and wonders why he isn't called Dark''star''. He is curious if it is another way that these cats are different from the other Clans. Darktail turns an unblinking gaze towards Alderpaw and asks him what he wants with SkyClan. :Alderpaw stares back into the eerie blue eyes and feels his fur prickle with apprehension. The ginger tabby replies he is from ThunderClan, and says that he has been sent to find the cats on SkyClan, though Darktail asks him why. Alderpaw is at first unsure of how to answer it, then uncertainly replies that every Clan's survival depends on all of them working together. Darktail narrows his eyes and asks if Alderpaw wants them to come with him back to ThunderClan, and Alderpaw replies with a nod of his head. Darktail asks him if they need SkyClan's help, and Alderpaw replies they don't. Darktail presses if they need their help, but Alderpaw blurts out that they aren't asking for help with a fight, and that the Clans are all settled in their own territories. The white tom seems to think for a time, then inclines his head politely to Alderpaw. He purrs he is impressed and says he appreciates that they had made a long journey to find SkyClan, but he also won't abandon his territory at the urging of strangers. Alderpaw is somewhat relieved, glad that Darktail at least sounds reasonable. Needlepaw asks Darktail if they could stick around for a bit, and her tail and head are raised fearlessly as she addresses him. She offers that they could join in with patrols and hunts, and after a moment of remaining quiet and resting his gaze on each cat for a heartbeat, Darktail returns to Alderpaw and concedes that they can stay. He tells Rain to show the guests where they could sleep, and adds to Alderpaw that there's probably quite a bit that they could learn from one another. :The next day, Needlepaw announces that the hunters are back with prey, and Alderpaw's belly rumbles when he sees the large amounts of food that lay around Darktail as if presented for approval. The hunters stand around the fresh-kill in a wide half circle, with Rain standing closest to their leader. Alderpaw and the rest of the Clan cats watch as Darktail chooses a plump pigeon and tears mouthfuls of flesh from it, before nodding to Rain, who picks a squirrel for himself. When the rest of the hunters dive in to get prey, Alderpaw spots Darktail strolling back to the pile of rocks, with a casual glance over his shoulder at the fighting cats. The white tom curls up beneath an overhang and watches the scene with slitted eyes. :Sparkpaw notes that some SkyClan cats must always go hungry with the way things are, and she bounds forward, marching boldly up to Darktail. In a challenging tone, the young she-cat asks why they eat like that, and she plants herself in front of Darktail. Darktail asks what she means and he lashes his tail, and the apprentice explains that in the Clans, they bring all the prey back to camp and make a fresh-kill pile, and make sure that queens, elders, kits, and sick cats eat first, but don't fight like Darktail's cats. He only narrows his eyes in response, and Alderpaw steps up to his sister's side, ready to defend her if the leader strikes her. Sparkpaw adds that since his cats are warriors, they are supposed to follow the warrior code, but Darktail's eyes glint with amusement at the words, warrior code. He tells the ginger she-cat that they have their own code, since after leaving the other Clans, SkyClan realized that their members were becoming weak, and they decided to make up new rules. He goes on that SkyClan rules reward the strong and aggressive cats who defend the Clan best, but Sparkpaw is confused, and asks about what happens with the sick cats or elders. Darktail shrugs, replying that they learn to take care of themselves, but Sparkpaw's neck fur bristles and she demands why they even bother to live in the Clan, since it is rogues who are out for themselves. A low, angry growl rises from deep in Darktail's chest and he slides out his claws, but Molewhisker quickly steps forward and thrusts himself between Sparkpaw and the white tom. He meows that she is only curious and young, and tells Sparkpaw that they should go back to their den. :Inside their den, Sparkpaw whispers that they should go home, as the cats might not even be Clan cats, and Alderpaw thinks that he agrees, since what Darktail had just told them about the SkyClan rules didn't seem to match Bramblestar's story of how Firestar and Sandstorm had restored the Clan. :However, the Clan cats decide to stay in the gorge, and when the last scraps of prey have been picked away, the rest of the SkyClan cats drift away, but a young orange she-cat stays close to Darktail. The she-cat coughs hard, and Alderpaw is shocked to see her leader swing a huge paw and thump her roughly on the back, ordering her to stop the racket immediately. The she-cat gives him a scared look, but Alderpaw pads up and dips his head politely to Darktail. He speculates that the she-cat seems to be suffering from whitecough, and suggests that she should see their medicine cat. However, both SkyClan cats give him a blank look, and Alderpaw is shocked to realize that they don't have a medicine cat. He continues that whitecough isn't a big deal, and that some tansy should help, but Darktail still looks blank, as if wanting to ask what tansy is. Alderpaw is all the more confused, recalling how Sandstorm mentioned Echosong to be SkyClan's medicine cat, and he wonders why their leader has never even heard of a common herb like tansy. :Meanwhile, the young she-cat had started coughing again, and she backs away from Darktail as if afraid of making him angry again. Alderpaw mews that he will be back soon with tansy. When Alderpaw comes back with the herb, he has the she-cat, who introduces herself as Flame, eat it, and as Alderpaw steps back, a rough, rasping voice in his ear asks if it will work. Alderpaw is startled to turn and see Darktail glaring sternly at him, and he explains that tansy usually clears up whitecough quickly, but that the illness, if left too long, can turn into the serious greencough. The white tom begins to look interested, and Alderpaw guesses that he had never heard of the names of the sicknesses; he wonders if they are called something different in SkyClan. The Clan leader asks what cures greencough, although he doesn't sound as if he is much concerned about Flame, and Alderpaw tells him that although tansy still can be used, catmint is better if available. Darktail riffles his whiskers, thinking, and asks if catmint will cure wounds as well. Alderpaw replies that it doesn't, and wonders if he knows anything at all, before informing him that cobwebs are used to stop the bleeding in wounds, and comfrey roots work well for the pain. He goes on that marigold and horsetail are used if the wound gets infected and the older tom nods, asking what would be used for fever. Alderpaw hesitates, having troubles remembering, before recalling at last that borage leaves should be used, and dandelion is useful in helping the feverish cat sleep. :Alderpaw can't resist asking Darktail if they don't treat their sick cats, and though the white tom looks briefly confused, he replies that they obviously do and flicks his tail. Darktail says that they just do it differently, and asks why all Clans should behave the same. The ThunderClan apprentice thinks that they should because they all came from the same place, but doesn't say it out loud, as he hadn't mentioned anything to the leader of SkyClan's exile from the forest, and is now reluctant to say anything. He remembers how Bramblestar had told him how it was terrible for SkyClan, and thinks that SkyClan still might blame the Clans for not sharing their territory. Alderpaw is still confused on why Darktail seemed so unfamiliar with the way the Clans lived, and he wonders if they really wandered so far away from the warrior code. The ginger tom suddenly guesses that the prophecy meant that he should guide SkyClan back to the warrior code and he offers to Darktail that he could take some of his cats on a tour of the territory to see what herbs they can find, and show them their uses. He modestly adds that he is only an apprentice, but Darktail seems unconcerned by Alderpaw's inexperience, and he gives an approving nod. :Darktail calls out to Rain, and the gray tom bounds over to his leader, and with a respectful dip of his head, he asks what he wants. Darktail orders him to go with Alderpaw, and explains that he is looking for herbs to tell him what to do with them. He adds that Rain must listen to him, as he is an apprentice, and the long-furred cat agrees, though he looks confused, and Alderpaw notes that Darktail had said apprentice as if was important. Needlepaw asks to come too, and Alderpaw accepts. :That night, Alderpaw is unable to sleep with the thoughts of the tour of the territory with Rain and Needlepaw, and he recalls how when he had said that they would need to look on both sides of the gorge for herbs, Rain had meowed that it might make more sense for Darktail to lead them to new territory soon. Alderpaw reflects more on how odd SkyClan are acting, but he is distracted by the sound of voices. Although the medicine cat apprentice initially wraps his head over his ears to block out the noise, he raises his head alertly as he hears Darktail's voice, saying that it will be easy. Alderpaw peers out of the den, and can make out Darktail, Rain, and Raven a few tail-lengths away. Raven hesitantly mews that the journey will be hard, as she has heard many stories of how cats have died on Thunderpaths, but with a dismissive wave of his tail, Darktail responds that Thuderpaths hold no fear for them. Alderpaw is hopeful that the SkyClan cats are deciding to leave tomorrow and journey with them to the lake. Meanwhile, Needlepaw approaches Rain and notes to him that it sounds like they are leaving, but she says that there are rules in the other Clans, and that he, Darktail, and the others will have to learn them if they want to fit in. :Later, when Alderpaw meets Mistfeather in the forest and learns that the cats in the gorge are not actually SkyClan but rogues, a harsh voice behind Alderpaw asks what he knows about it. The apprentice whirls around to see Darktail standing a fox-length away, a sneer on his face, and his unsettling blue gaze shows no emotion as he regards Alderpaw and Mistfeather. Darktail notes that Alderpaw seems to have met on of the dregs in the forest and exclaims that he is somehow still alive. The leader adds that it sounds like they're planning against his cats, and Alderpaw backs away, but in the trees' dark shadows, Darktail seems to be twice his size. However, Mistfeather arches his back and hisses at the white-and-black tom, exclaiming that he is a filthy rogue who stole territory, but Darktail, unmoved, replies that territory belongs to those strong enough to defend it or take it. He adds that if SkyClan couldn't dig their claws into the land they claimed as theirs, they have nothing to complain about, and asks Mistfeather if he wants to fight him right there and at the moment to stake his claim. Alderpaw is outraged, wondering how Darktail can't see that Mistfeather isn't in a condition to fight any cat, but the gray tom puffs up his fur, slides out his claws, and snarls at Darktail to do his worst. Alderpaw starts to place himself between the two cats, but Mistfeather waves him back, and the apprentice reluctantly steps back. :The exiled cat lunges forward and aims a blow at Darktail, but the rogue leader steps aside and easily rakes his claws down the back of the former warrior's head. Darktail taunts that he will have to be faster than that and Mistfeather, undaunted, launches himself at the white tom again, though Darktail avoids the second blow as easily as he did the first. Mistfeather is already gasping and he staggers, almost falling, as Darktail thrusts him off contemptuously with a single paw. The loner scrabbles around and charges at Darktail again and again, but each time the rogue sidesteps clear of the attempted attacks and lands a strike of his own. Before long, Mistfeather is bleeding, tufts of his fur are on the forest flower, and eventually, he gasps for breath. Darktail pads up to him slowly and stands over the gray tom, who raises a forepaw to strike at him, though his movement is slow and listless. The rogue easily swats the paw away and grows that he is a stupid mange-pelt, and should have stayed away. Alderpaw protests, trying to move forward and defend the defeated cat, but he is too late, as Darktail rears up and swipes a forepaw around in a slashing blow. His claws rip into Mistfeather's throat and blood gushes out before the gray tom's body spasms and goes limp. :Only moments after Mistfeather's death, his killer began to drive Alderpaw back to camp, and the apprentice winces as Darktail's claws dig into his haunches. The rogue snaps at him to keep moving, and Alderpaw can still picture Mistfeather's body and the gush of blood as Darktail's claws slashed open his throat. He meows to the white-and-black tom that he didn't have to kill Mistfeather, and tries to master his fear of the rogue. The apprentice notes that he was already weak and defenseless and couldn't have done him any harm, adding that Darktail didn't even bury him. Darktail stabs his claws into Alderpaw's haunches again, snarling that he would never bury such a devious cat, and he adds that when Alderpaw and his companions are dead, he will leave their bodies to rot too. The young tom half turns to confront the rogue, who only gives him a hard shove to keep him moving. The ginger tabby protests that they have done nothing to him or his cats, and don't deserve to be killed, but Darktail hisses that he shouldn't lie, noting that they are obviously allies of SkyClan. He goes on that they came as spies to unsettle his group and have the weak Clan and their daylight-warriors come back, but says that he and his cats claimed this the territory with plans of keeping it, and tells the apprentice that his plan has fallen apart. Alderpaw doesn't know how to reply to such false accusations, knowing that nothing he says with change Darktail's mind. :Every cat stands up and stares as Darktail shoves Alderpaw across the pile of rocks to return to the camp. Alderpaw's Clammates have returned and pad to his side as the rogue leader pushes the apprentice into the middle of the circle of rogues. Darktail stands at the bottom of the rocks, his gaze sweeping across the crowd of his followers as he prepares to address them, and Alderpaw suddenly realizes that he always sits besides the rocks, when a real Clan leader would speak to his cats from the top. He thinks that they should never have believed that Darktail was a Clan cat, as he never has behaved like one. :Darktail gives Alderpaw a contemptuous prod as he says that he found the pathetic excuse for a cat talking to a SkyClan cat in the forest. He explains that it is obvious that they have lied to them and are not friendly visitors, but are instead working with SkyClan to steal the territory back from them after they fought for it so bravely. He adds that it has been a conspiracy from the beginning, and the rogues let out angry murmurs as they close in around the questing cats. Rain asks Needlepaw if she has lied to him, but Needlepaw replies that it isn't true, as they live far from there and weren't even sure that SkyClan existed. Her words are followed by an angry yowl from Darktail, who demands if she is calling him a liar, but Needlepaw evenly disagrees that she obviously is not, and notes that she is not calling any cat a liar. She says that Alderpaw might have been spending time with the wrong cat but must not have meant anything by it, and Darktail seems to be considering her words. :During his silence, Raven sidles up to him, and mews that it is better safe then sorry. She says that they don't know for sure if they can trust the cats, as they did randomly turn up, and she asks if any cat really believes them. Darktail goes on thinking for a few more moments before fixing an unblinking blue gaze on Needlepaw. He tells her that she knows he can't just let them go after everything that happened, but Molewhisker snarls that he can't keep them there if they don't want to stay, and Cherryfall agrees. However, Darktail has no need to respond, since without even his word, the rogues tighten the circle around them, ready to fight. Darktail smoothly meows that it is nothing personal, as an enemy has already trespassed in the forest. He goes on that he is just making sure that there is no more danger brought to the gorge, and promises that once he is convinced that the danger has passed, he will let them go. The white tom licks a paw and draws it over an ear, but Alderpaw silently asks how they can believe his promises. :That night, in their new den, Alderpaw explains to his Clanmates that Mistfeather had told him that after getting driven out of the gorge by the rogues, SkyClan scattered. He mentions that Mistfeather didn't know where they went, and that after that, Darktail killed him. Sparkpaw lets out a horrified gasp, and Molewhisker mews that Darktail is evil. He turns to Needlepaw and asks why she tried to explain to him, as the should have just walked out of their own accord, but Needlepaw retorts back that the rogues would have followed them straight to their own Clans. :Early the next morning, while the rogues are asleep, the Clan cats head out of the den in attempts to escape, and at seeing Raven who is sleeping, Alderpaw guesses that she will be in trouble with Darktail when she wakes up. The questing cats head toward the water and eventually turn downstream on the river. When they reach a spot where a spur of rock jutting out from the cliff has the river curl around it, Alderpaw suggests crossing the river to make it harder for Darktail and the rest to follow them. However, Sparkpaw wonders if they should even leave, as maybe they should search for SkyClan, but Alderpaw disagrees that they don't know where the lost Clan is, and says if they try to stay in the woods, Darktail and his rogues will surely find them. The cats search for a place to cross, and when they find a tree that leans toward the river and almost reaches the opposite side, Molewhisker murmurs that if their scent disappears there, Darktail might think that they fell into the river and got swept away. :Later, when Alderpaw and Needlepaw are separated from the ThunderClan cats, and wake after napping to realize that their Clanmates have walked past them without seeing them, Alderpaw notes that at least they know that the other Clan cats are alive and haven't been recaptured by Darktail. Afterwards, when Sandstorm visits Alderpaw in a dream, he explains to her everything that happened since her death, including finding Darktail and his cats in the gorge and discovering that they weren't the real SkyClan. ''Thunder and Shadow : Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Darktailru:Темнохвостfi:Darktail Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Loner Category:Major Character